Emma la thérapeute
by Sofia8289
Summary: Quand Emma est plus considérée comme thérapeute que comme conseillère d'orientation par les jeunes du glee club... Plusieurs OS.
1. Rumeur

**J'ai décidé d'écrire des petits OS sur les membres du glee club qui viennent voir Emma mais pas pour leurs orientations, comme dans la série j'ai envie de dire.**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture.**

**Une petite info : j'adore les reviews^^**

* * *

_**PDV Emma pour tous les OS.**_

J'étais en train d'installer mon pot à crayon à quarante centimètre du bloc note grâce à un mètre en papier quand je vis Brittany et Santana s'approcher de mon bureau. Celles-ci s'installèrent juste devant les vitres qui séparaient le couloir de mon bureau. La brune chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde. Cette dernière leva un pouce en l'air avant de lui murmurer je-ne-sais-quoi à son tour. Puis, la sonnerie retentit et elles partirent.

Quelques heures après cela, Rachel me demanda si elle pouvait entrer. J'acceptai et l'invitai à s'installer. La chanteuse semblait triste.

« -Alors Rachel, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Elle renifla avant de me répondre.

« -On m'a dit que Finn était amoureux de son demi-frère. »

« -Oh, euh, Rachel, qui t'a dit cela ? »

« -Je ne le dirai pas. Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai servi de couverture ! Moi ! Rachel Berry ! Mon talent a été gâché par cet abruti, et je ne le… »

Elle commença un monologue dont je décrochai dès la deuxième phrase. Afin de la couper dans son discours, je lui pris rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec Finn. J'allai devoir me transformer en thérapeute une nouvelle fois.

Mais Rachel ne fit pas la seule à venir me voir. Non, j'eus aussi la visite de Quinn !

« -S'il est gay, ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup ! Je suis sortie deux fois avec lui ! Je vais avoir la réputation d'une idiote qui a été prise comme couverture par un…Finn. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Puck de venir me voir :

« -Quinn a l'air vraiment mal avec cette histoire. Vous croyez qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui ? Ou plus que pour moi ? »

Je lui donnai une convocation pour une thérapie de couple après celle de Finn et Rachel. J'allai finir tard ce soir…

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Puck ne fit pas le dernier à venir me voir, non, bien au contraire.

J'eus aussi la visite de Blaine, assez remonté contre Finn.

« -Ça me fait peur ! Kurt avait déjà craqué pour Finn et je crains qu'il craque une deuxième fois. En plus, il habite avec lui ! S'il touche à mon Kurt, je le tue, c'est clair ?! »

Brittany, accompagnée, comme toujours de Santana, vint me voir aussi mais pour me parler d'autre chose.

« -A partir de quel âge peut-on inscrire les chats à l'école ? Non parce que je tiens à ce que Lord Tubbington soit intelligent. »

« -J'adore diviser le glee club. Mais par-dessus tout, j'adore faire rompre Finn et Rachel ! »

« -Quand Finn l'embrasse, on dirait qu'il va l'avaler ! »

Puis, celle de Kurt.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Rachel ne m'adresse plus la parole et me fusille du regard dès qu'elle me voit, Quinn aussi, Puck n'arrête pas de me demander si Quinn lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de Finn, Blaine n'arrête pas de me demander si je l'aime, Santana rit dès qu'elle me voit et Brittany me fait des clins d'œil ! Finn ne comprend rien non plus. »

Je lui expliquai la situation, il se mit à rire avant de me remercier et de partir.

Il devait avoir arrangé les choses entre lui et Rachel puisque je le vis se promener dans les couloirs du lycée à ses côtés avec Blaine.

L'heure de la thérapie de Finn et Rachel arriva mais ils arrivèrent déjà réconciliés et l'annulèrent. Ce fut au tour de celle de Quinn et Puck.

« -C'était une rumeur pauvre idiot ! » Cria Quinn avant de partir.

Comme Puck était resté, j'en profitai pour lui demander qui l'avait lancée et sans grande surprise c'était :

« -Santana. »

* * *

**Pour écrire une review, il ne faut pas plus d'une minute. Je compte sur vous, merci !**


	2. Duos et orientation

**Hello ! Nouvel OS, je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite (même pas du tout satisfaite) surtout que j'ai ajouté un peu de Finchel… mais bon, je ne veux pas vous couper l'envie de lire ce chapitre, j'vais me taire^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest : Merci =)**

**Sakunaya : Moi aussi ! Merci =)**

**Klaine's Love : Merci =))**

**Klaine29 : Merci =)**

**Miss agron : Merci =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais en train de superposer parfaitement mes brochures afin qu'aucune ne dépasse d'un seul millimètre quand on frappa à la porte en verre. Je ne fus absolument pas étonnée quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres de la chorale. Par contre, ce qui m'étonna fut que ce soit Sugar qui vienne me voir. La jeune fille n'était jamais venue dans cette salle. Je l'invitai à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

« -Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Elle toussota avant de me répondre, l'air gêné.

« -Déjà, ces fauteuils sont très peu confortables ! Il faudrait vraiment que je demande à mon père de faire un don au lycée, c'est inacceptable ! Désolée Asperger ! »

« -Bien. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Répétais-je.

« -Ce n'est pas le genre de question auxquelles vous répondez mais je vous demande quand même. Je dois faire un duo avec un certain Sam. C'est assez gênant puisqu'il est pauvre et que je suis riche. Le problème c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je chante ! »

Je me souvenais des premiers jours de Sugar dans cette école. Cette fille avait traumatisé, en quelques sortes Will avec son manque de talent.

Je ne devais pas lui cacher la vérité c'est-à-dire que si Sam ne voulait pas qu'elle chante c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, ce n'était pas mon travail.

« -Sugar, et si tu en parlais à ton professeur ? »

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de partir en criant :

« -Vous êtes incompétente dans votre métier ! Désolée, Asperger ! Mon père va donner de l'argent au principal pour installer une nouvelle conseillère d'orientation ! »

Suite à ce départ, je repris mon occupation. Je fus interrompu quelques minutes après par Santana et Brittany.

« -C'est pour une thérapie de couple ? » Demandais-je.

« -Oh non ! Tout va très bien entre nous. » Répondit Santana en s''installant et en prenant le petit doigt de sa petite amie.

« -C'est à propos de quoi ? »

« -Du duo. Je suis la personne la plus malchanceuse du monde! Je suis tombée sur Finn ! Comment je vais pourvoir chanter avec bouboule ? Même Sugar chante mieux que lui ! »

« -Il faut que tu en parles à monsieur Schuester. »

« - Ah non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment faire taire cet idiot ! Si je suis là c'est parce que j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'indique comment arriver à contrôler Snixxx sinon le tas de graisse va souffrir et je ne tiens pas à me faire renvoyer. »

J'ouvris mon tiroir et pris une brochure intitulée : « Vous n'arrivez plus à vous contrôler quand vous êtes énervé ?! ».

« -Le titre est ridicule ! »

Pendant que Santana lisait, ou du moins faisait semblant, la brochure, je demandai à Brittany si elle avait quelque chose à me demander.

« -Non, je suis venue pour pas que San' se perde. »

« -T'es trop mignonne ma Brit'. Viens on s'en va ! Depuis quand j'ai peur de me faire exclure parce que Snixxx a osé remuer la graisse de Finnburger ?! »

Sur ces paroles, elles s'en allèrent, toujours en se tenant par le petit doigt. Je ne restai pas seule longtemps puisque Finn et Rachel vinrent me voir pour leur thérapie de couple ! Ils étaient déjà venus demander mes précieux conseils trois fois depuis le début de la semaine. On était seulement mardi.

« -Désolée de vous déranger mais nous avons besoin de vous. »

« -Je vous écoute. »

« -Finn a commencé à… »

« -Et si vous régleriez vos problèmes en chanson ? » Dis-je ne voulant plus écouter leurs incessants problèmes de couple.

« -Justement, ça n'a pas marché ! Finn n'a pas compris la chanson.»

« -J'écoutais pas ! T'avais qu'à articuler ! »

Le problème semblait plus gros que les autres jours. Je commençai donc à jouer les thérapeutes.

Trois heures plus tard, il n'y avait aucun changement. Mais heureusement pour moi, ce fut l'heure du glee club.

Je sus que le cours était fini avec l'arrivée de Kurt et Blaine dans mon bureau. Je les invitai à s'installer.

« -Je suppose que c'est pour une thérapie de couple. »

« -Non pas du tout ! Je venais juste vous demander si vous aviez des universités sur New York au cas-où l'AANYADA ne me prendrait pas. »

« -Ils te prendront. »

« -Je ne sais pas, d'habitude je suis confiant mais là, il s'agit de l'AANYADA. Le niveau est vraiment haut et je… »

Il fut coupé par les cris de Santana en espagnol. Cette dernière hurlait après Finn qui courrait. Une fois les cris finis, je pris des brochures et les donnai à Kurt.

« -Merci ! »

« -Je suis sûr qu'ils ne te serviront à rien ! »

Ils partirent en continuant cette discussion qui pourrait durer des heures.

Puck vint me voir pour me demander si j'avais les corrigés de l'examen de géographie européenne.

Avant la fin de ma journée, j'eus la visite de Rachel en pleurs. Finn et elle avait rompu.

Je lui donnai une brochure ! Ces petites feuilles réglaient tous les problèmes !

* * *

**Reviews s'il vous plait ^^**


	3. Duel de duos

**Bonjour, bonjour ! 3 ème OS !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à sakunaya qui m'a dit pour la NYADA !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent ce bal de promo-là, le chapitre avance doucement, mais il avance quand même ^^**

**Le premier épisode de la saison 4 arrive dans quelques heure, j'ai autant hâte que « peur ».**

**Bref, bonne lecture et laissez-moi une petite review^^.**

* * *

Je nettoyai la microscopique tâche qui se trouvait sur les vitres qui séparaient le couloir de mon bureau lorsque Rachel débarqua comme une furie.

« -J'ai besoin de votre aide ! » Cria-t-elle en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

Je mis à la poubelle tous les objets dont je m'étais servie et j'allai m'assoir.

« -En quoi puis-je t'aider ? C'est parce que tu as trop de solos au glee club ? Ou bien, c'est parce que tu vas seulement chanter deux chansons au lieu de trois lors des Régionales ? »

La brune souffla fort avant de me répondre, exaspérée.

« -Monsieur Schuester a décidé d'organiser un duel de duo pour déterminer quel binôme chantera la balade, c'est la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Oui, même pire que de vouloir nous faire chanter du disco ! Finn est un des meilleurs membres mais comme il a rompu, je ne peux pas faire équipe avec lui ! Je ne peux pas non plus faire le duo seule puisque que votre mari m'en a interdit ! Je voulais faire un duo avec Kurt, qui est censé être mon meilleur ami. Seulement, il est avec Blaine ! J'avais pensé chanter avec Mercedes or elle se met en duo avec Sam ! Les autres membres ne savent pas chanter ou me détestent ! Si je ne chante pas les trois chansons pendant les Régionales, mon entrée certaine à la NYADA pourrait être remise en question, et je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. »

Son monologue m'avait épuisée ! Il l'avait aussi épuisée elle. La brune était essoufflée.

« -Oh Rachel, tu veux une brochure ? Je dois bien en avoir une à ce sujet. »

Elle me regarda un instant, surprise puis me dît :

« -Non, je veux que vous obligiez quelqu'un à faire ce duo avec moi ! Vous avez beaucoup plus d'influence que moi ! »

Sur ce, elle partit.

Je repris mon occupation, nettoyer les petites taches invisibles qui étaient sur les vitres.

«- Elmo, faut qu'on cause ! »

Je n'avais même pas entendu Sue entrer.

« -Bien, assieds-toi. »

« -Non ! Je risquerai de tomber malade en attrapant tous les microbes que les attardés du glee club ont laissé. C'est pour cette raison que je laisse la porte ouverte. »

Voyant que je ne répondis rien, elle continua.

« -Je voulais juste te dire que l'autre excitée de remplaçante revient avec l'intention de se remettre en couple avec les bouclettes au menton carré, d'ailleurs, je ne la comprends vraiment pas ! Que peut-elle aimer chez ce fétichiste du beurre ? »

« -Je… »

« -Oh ! Laisse-moi terminer ! Je ne suis pas venue te dire ça pour t'affoler ou pour te rendre encore plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà, non pas du tout… » Déclara-t-elle avec un ton plus qu'ironique.

« -Je… »

« -Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps en écoutant ta pauvre vie de femme bientôt mariée à un homme qui a autant de veston que de gras dans ses cheveux ! »

Elle s'en alla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kurt et Blaine, qui avaient suivi cette discussion et virent me voir.

« -Je suis ravi que mademoiselle Holliday revienne ! » Dit le plus âgé.

« -C'est une prof géniale, elle a une voix merveilleuse ! » Expliqua Kurt à son petit ami.

« -Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus pour complimenter mademoiselle Holliday. »

« -Non en fait, j'étais venu pour savoir si vous aviez plus d'universités sur New York, j'ai regardé celles que vous m'avez proposé et aucune ne me convient. »

« -Si la NYADA ne te prend pas, je te jure que j'arrête de chanter du Katy Perry. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du châtain, un message caché, je pense.

« -Kurt, reviens me voir demain et je te donnerai les universités que je trouverai. »

La cloche sonna, indiquant qu'ils devaient aller en cours.

Brittany et Santana vénèrent à leur tour dans mon bureau. La brune avait vraiment l'air énervée. Elles s'assirent et se prient, comme à leur habitude, le petit doigt.

« -En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« -Votre mari nous a envoyé ici! »Hurla Santana. Brittany lui prit la main dans le but de la calmer. Ce qui marcha un peu.

« -Monsieur Schuester est une licorne ? »

« -Pourquoi vous a-t-il dit de venir ici ? »

« -Pour une thérapie. L'adorable Snixxx est revenue ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne s'est même pas attaquée à Finn !»Expliqua Brittany, choquée.

Je demandai ce qu'avait fait cette Snixxx.

« -Vous connaissez un site de rencontres gays pour chat ? Lord Tobbington ne veut plus être célibataire. »

« -Snixxx a giflé Rachel mais rien de grave. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Rachel a demandé, voir même forcé Brittany à faire un duo avec elle ! Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à Brittany. »

« -Moi non plus, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. »

Je leur donnai une brochure et essayai de faire une thérapie mais elles partirent avant.

« -J'ai un tas de graisse à faire remuer ! »

Quinn vint me rendre visite pour avoir quelques renseignements sur Yale. Une fois tous les papiers donnés, je lui demandai si elle aimerait faire son duo avec Rachel, comme cette dernière me l'avait demandée ce matin.

« -Non, grâce à ce duo, j'ai l'intention d'avoir une autre fille aussi parfaite que Beth avec Puck ! »

Quinn partit d'un pas assuré.

Rachel n'aurait pas de binôme. Aucune brochure n'a su résoudre ce problème, je fus déçue.

* * *

**Review ? =)**

**Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est super cours, désolée.**


	4. Une journée fatigante

**Bonjour !**

**Nouvel OS, plus long que les autres^^**

**Merci pour les reviews qui me font super plaisir =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était officiel, Sue ne m'avait pas menti, Holly revenait bien au lycée pour remplacer le professeur d'histoire qui avait fait une dépression.

Je contemplais mes brochures, elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Leurs couleurs, leurs tires les rendaient spéciales. Je devais en avoir une cinquantaine. Pour moi, ce n'était pas seulement du papier. Non, c'était la solution à tous les problèmes existants sur cette terre.

Pour commencer cette journée, j'eus d'abord la visite de Sue qui salit volontairement ma porte en verre en mettant ses mains dessus.

« -Edna, t'as du boulot ! » Me dit-elle en désignant sa trace de main.

Ne pouvant pas voir une seconde de plus cette horrible empreinte, je pris mon chiffon ainsi que mon nettoyeur de vivre et me dirigeai vers ma porte. Mais Sue m'arrêta.

« -Après ! »

Je parti m'assoir.

« - Je suppose que tu as autant envie que moi de revoir cette remplaçante. Toi, tu as peur qu'elle te vole ton horrible mari fétichiste des vestons, moi j'ai peur qu'elle me bousille ma voiture. »

J'hochai la tête.

« -Bien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de collaborer avec des lémuriens dans ton genre mais je vais faire une exception. »

« -Pour faire quoi ? »

« -J'avais donc raison ! Ta couleur de cheveux te rend affreusement bête ! Nous pouvons la faire renvoyer! Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je peux faire marcher mon p'tit Figgy et toi, tu pourrais convaincre les élèves d'inventer des rumeurs… »

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, ce qui valut à Sue de nombreux soupirs et remarques, je lui répondis que je ne collaborai pas avec elle, de peur de faire du mal à William.

« -Affirme-toi un peu bordel ! »Hurla-t-elle.

La coach partit d'un pas rapide, en criant, comme à son habitude. D'où j'étais, je pus voir qu'elle bousculait quelques élèves.

Après l'intervention de Sue, Finn s'installa sur un fauteuil.

« -Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ici ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« - Je suis triste. Hier soir, il y avait un match de foot, je ne voulais pas le regarder seul alors j'ai demandé à Burt s'il voulait bien le regarder avec moi. Il m'a répondu qu'il était occupé au garage. Donc j'ai proposé à Puck mais il m'a dit qu'il devait aller nettoyer des piscines. Blaine est venu à la maison, j'ai cru pour la deuxième fois à l'existence de Dieu grâce au croque-messie mais il est descendu voir Kurt. En plus, depuis lundi, il ne me parle plus trop, je comprends pas. Sam ne pouvait pas venir non plus, je crois qu'il devait aller acheter de quoi hydrater ses lèvres. »

« -Finn, tu viens me voir pour un match de football ?! »

« -Ouais et aussi parce qu'il parait que vous avez une machine à remonter le temps. C'est Brittany qui me l'a dit. »

« -Non, je n'ai pas de machine à remonter le temps mais j'ai d'excellentes brochures et je suis sûre que l'une ... »

Il n'écouta pas la fin de ma phrase et il se leva.

« -C'est un complot contre moi, c'est ça ?! »

Il partit sans réponse. Il croisa Santana, qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagnée de Brittany mais de Kurt. Le demi-frère de ce dernier ne vit pas l'hispanique et lui marcha sur le pied. La brune l'insulta en espagnol et Finn se sauva le plus rapidement qu'il put.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir nettoyé la tâche que Sue avait faite, Brittany vint me voir, seule et l'air complétement déprimé.

« -En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Demandais-je. Oui, c'était ma question fétiche que je posais au moins dix fois par jour.

« - Lord Tobbington a recommencé à fumer. Je l'ai découvert en rangeant ma chambre, il y avait un paquet de cigarettes caché sous mon lit. On s'est fâché ! J'aimerais qu'il arrête, je m'inquiète vraiment pour sa santé. »

Même si j'avais des brochures sur tous les sujets, je n'en avais pas sur les chats qui fument.

« -Et si tu lui confisquais ses cigarettes, peut-être qu'il arrêterait. » Proposais-je en espérant qu'elle ne me contredise pas car sinon, j'allais passer ma journée à chercher des solutions.

« -Il irait en racheter. Il est riche je lui donne de l'argent de poche, quinze euros par semaine. »

Je soupirai, il n'y avait aucune issue.

« -Je l'ai emmené voir un psychologue mais ça n'a pas marché. Mais en même temps, le psychologue ne nous a pas laissé entrer. »

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer son histoire, la cloche sonna. Mais la blonde ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« -Brittany, tu ne devrais pas aller en cours ? »

« -Les profs m'ont dit d'arrêter les cours. »

Elle me fixa intensément.

« -Etiez-vous une biche avant ? »

« -Non. »

« -C'est drôle, vous ressemblez vraiment à une biche. Une biche rousse. Vous êtes la maman de Bambi ? »

« -Non. Brittany, je pense que tu devrais aller en cours ! »

« -Je suis perdue. Santana ne m'a même pas attendue. » Déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« -Je vais t'accompagner. »

Je l'amenai chez le principal Figgins comme elle ne savait pas dans quel cours aller.

Une heure après, j'eus la visite de Blaine et Kurt qui semblaient en froid.

« -En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Ils s'installèrent mais ne dirent rien.

« -C'est pour une thérapie de couple ? » Demandais-je.

« -Non. » Me répondit Kurt.

« -Oui. » Dit Blaine.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

Blaine soupira avant de m'expliquer.

« -Kurt voulait absolument retourner au magasin « Between the sheets » alors qu'il y a énormément de magasin de musique dans cette ville. »

« -C'est le meilleur de l'Ohio ! »

« -J'y ai donc été avec lui. Une fois là-bas, nous avons vu son, ami, Chandler ! Même Sébastian me draguait moins ! Et Kurt ne…»

« -Et si vous chantiez ? »

Je leur tendis ma brochure intitulée « s'exprimer en chantant ».

« -Je n'ai pas envie de chanter. » Déclara le brun.

« -Mais les brochures résolvent tous les problèmes ! Vous devez chanter, cette brochure le conseille ! »

Je regardai Kurt qui soupirait.

« -Blaine ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Chandler ne représentait rien pour moi. »

Je leur tournai le dos pour chercher une autre brochure. J'entendis quelques chuchotements.

Quand je me retournai, je les vis enlacés.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés sans l'aide des brochures ! Quand ils virent que je les regardaient, ils rougirent.

« -Je vous dérange ? »

« -Oui ! »

« -Non. Merci de votre aide. » Me dit Blaine avant de quitter mon bureau main dans la main avec Kurt.

J'eux à peine le temps de ranger les deux brochures que j'avais sorti.

« -Vous n'avez pas vu Brittany ? Cela fait une heure que je la cherche. » Me demanda Santana.

« -Non. »

Santana se mit à pleurer.

« -Je, je, voulais lui faire une surprise, lui chanter une… chanson au glee club… mais elle n'y était pas. Elle peut être perdue n'importe où. »

Santana partit afin de continuer à chercher sa petite-amie.

Je voulais l'aider mais Sugar arriva pour m'annoncer que son père était actuellement en train de rechercher la meilleure conseillère d'orientation du pays.

Après cela, je nettoyai mes vitres pour la dixième fois de la journée, je vis Santana avec Brittany.

Tina vint me voir. Elle était très remontée contre Rachel et Will.

« -J'aimerais avoir un solo au glee club ! Dites à votre mari, puisqu'il refuse de m'écouter, que si il donne le prochain solo à Rachel, je quitte le glee club ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

Les jeunes du glee club me fatiguaient.

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review me ferait plus que plaisir !**


	5. Mariage

**Salut ! Nouvel OS situé entre le 10x03 et le 11x03.**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais répondu à aucune de mes reviews mais alors vraiment à aucune!(honte à moi !) ! J'ai donc décidé d'y répondre en dessous )**

**Je le trouve pas terrible mais je suis en Klainedépression donc… :P**

**Bonne lecture, enjoyez !**

* * *

Je nettoyais mes vitres pour la onzième fois depuis le début de la journée lorsque je vis Holly, marchant avec, à ses côtés William. Je désirais l'asperger du produit que tenait ma main, c'est-à-dire ce que contenait mon nettoyeur de vitre. Je me retins, je tenais à garder mon travail de thérapeute, oups, de conseillère d'orientation. Je lavai encore ces vitres quand Brittany frappa dans le vide, croyant qu'il y avait une porte. Je l'invitai à entrer et donc, à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle refusa.

« -Je cherche juste la salle de chant. Depuis trois ans, Santana m'accompagne mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait voir Finn. Vous savez où est la salle ? En plus, je crois que je suis en retard. Sue m'a dit que, si je n'étais pas à l'heure, monsieur Schuester me kidnapperait pour me mettre dans ses cheveux et que je mourrai, étouffée par le beurre ! »

Je jetai un œil en direction de l'horloge, qui se trouvait à ma droite. Seize heure quarante. Effectivement, elle était en retard, très en retard. Le cours était de quinze heures à dix-sept heures. Je lui indiquai le chemin, même si j'étais persuadée qu'elle se perdrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Finn et Rachel qui vinrent me voir.

« -Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » Dit la brune en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

« -Brittany est-elle venue en cours de chant cet après-midi ? »

« -Vous gâchez le moment-là ! » Déclara Finn, qui semblait contrarié.

«-Nous allons nous marier ! »

« -Oh. » Répondis-je. Je leur tendis une brochure intitulée « alors comme ça, vous voulez rater votre vie ». Le titre décrivait plutôt bien la situation. J'en étais fière, comme à chaque fois que je sortais une de ces magnifiques brochures ! Lorsqu'elle lut le titre, Rachel la déchira, sous mes yeux. Elle venait de déchirer MA brochure ! Oui, ma brochure ! Ma brochure ! Devant moi en plus !

« -Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

« -Oui, très bien. »

« -Quand Finn m'a fait sa demande, j'ai tout de suite accepté ! Et je…»

« -Non, t'as hésité ! »

« -Mais je savais, au fond de moi, que je le voulais. »

« -Alors, pourquoi tu as mis trois jours à te décider ? »

« -Finn ! Tu m'énerves ! » Sur ce, elle partit. « Il ne fallait pas déchirer ma brochure »pensais-je.

« -Besoin d'une thérapie de couple ? »

« -Non. Je vais régler ce problème tout seul, pour une fois. »

J'eus la réaction de tous les New Directions, ou presque, face à cette annonce, qu'ils avaient dû faire au glee club. Tout d'abord, celle de Quinn et de Kurt, qui étaient du même avis.

« -Ils font une grosse erreur ! »

« -Une très grosse erreur ! »

« -Une énorme erreur ! »

Puis, celle de Santana, évidemment avec Brittany.

« -Si Hudson veut passer sa vie à faire le toutou de Berry, c'est son choix, et je m'en fous ! Mais ils ne sont pas obliger de nous le montrer ou de nous le prouver avec ce mariage ! Surtout qu'ils ne seront plus ensembles dans deux semaines…»

« -Je refuse d'assister au mariage ! Lord Tubbington n'est même pas invité ! »

Ensuite, celle de Sugar.

« -Ils manquent d'argent, c'est sûr ! Je leur ai proposé mille euros mais ils ont refusé ! Tant pis, je ne viendrai pas ! Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un endroit pauvre. »

Suivie de la visite de Sam, où il imita, du moins essaya, Rachel et Finn.

« -Finn je t'aime ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Attends, tu as une photo de Quinn dans ton casier ? Il y a tout le glee club. Finn, c'est fini ! Mon imitation était géniale, non ?»

Puis, celle de Tina.

« -Je vais venir puisque je serai la demoiselle d'honneur ! Enfin, je ne serai plus transparente ! »

Après l'asiatique, ce fut Artie qui vint.

« -Je vais faire une réalisation, un film en trois dimensions ! »

J'eus aussi et pour la première fois la visite de Rory avec Blaine et Mercedes.

« -Je pense que je vais mettre mon costume vert ! »

« -Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, je suis partagé. Je ne suis pas pour ce mariage mais, à noël, j'ai quand même offert une bague à Kurt donc est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pour ?! Tu crois que je devrais venir ? »

« -Ouais, ça va être cool ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'il y ait du beurre de cacahuète ! »

« -Tu as offert quoi à mon homme ?! Je vais venir, Rachel me laissera chanter ! Ça se fête ! »

Et pour finir, Puck.

« -Vous avez les réponses de l'examen de géographie ? »

Je ramassai ma brochure que Rachel avait déchirée afin de la mettre à la poubelle, avec un sentiment de tristesse.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu plus qu'à moi… Reviewez s'il vous plaît =)**

**Réponses aux reviews que j'adore :**

**Klaine's Love : Merci, j'adore tes reviews =) Oui, Kurt et Blaine sont les meilleures, les plus beaux, les plus tout ^^**

**MrBloodline : Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! =)**

**Pocketstars : Merci beaucoup =)**

**Sakunaya : Merci de me l'avoir dit, t'inquiètes pas, t'es pas méchante ^^ Merci, tes reviews sont vraiment adorables, ça me fait plaisir :D**


End file.
